botssfandomcom-20200213-history
S. I. Plix 5 Kepones Revenge
Background In River Raid, players controlled a series of jets flying over a scrolling "River of No Return", destroying multiple types of targets of various sizes and attack patterns. S. I. Plix 5 Kepones Revenge is a hack of River Raid, changing the graphics and even some of the gameplay elements. Story All Kepone wanted was a DVD Burner but could you leave him alone?! Nooooooooo!!! You couldn't. Now you will all PAY!!!!!!! Kepone has launced sic his Clone Army to destroy your world and it is up to you to drive back the invading hoarde sic and save the day. Destroy everything but make sure you re-fuel when you see the ENERGY CELLS. Can any of us survive KEPONES REVENGE?? Can YOU??Atari Age forums post by the author. Gameplay Players control a ship that is constantly stationed at the bottom of the screen and can only move left and right as an unending landscape scrolls downwards. Players must avoid or destroy various enemy Kepone craft and Sector Guardians and avoid colliding with any land mass, enemy vehicle or Guardian or they will lose a ship; lose all ships and the game will end. Once a player's ship approaches various enemy craft, they will inevitably start to move, although most are confined within borders of the landscape, except for Interceptors, which fly overhead without pause. Players’ ships are also constantly draining energy, although they can be replenished by docking with onscreen Energy Cells. Running out of energy will also cost the player a ship. Kepone Sector Guardians are also encountered during a game, which, upon being destroyed, the player will start off at the last Guardian they destroyed prior to losing a ship. There is also a variation for two players. Hack changes There were many changes to the landscape that was made, resulting in a much more open environment for the most part than with River Raid. Several new targets were also added, one of which, the Kepone Clone, will cause an explosion to appear in the center of the screen after being shot. The sound of when the player slows down their ship was changed, and the energy (rather than fuel) level has now become invisible. Controls, startup *Select game–Game Select switch *Start game–Game Reset switch *Fire straight missiles–Difficulty switch (A position) *Steer missiles–Difficulty switch (B position) (in-game) *Move ship–left/right on joystick *Speed up–up on joystick *Slow down–down on joystick *Fire–button *Resume game with reserve ship–joystick or button Scoring *Energy Cell–80 points *Enforcer Drone–30 points *Wraith–60 points *Interceptor–100 points *Storage Tanks–500 points *Attack Drone–60 points *Kepone Clones–500 points *Kepone Sector Guardian–500 points *Extra ship awarded–every 10,000 points Trivia *The original game came with two label variations, being the original release and one with a blue label. This version comes as a ROM file to be played on Atari emulators or flashcarts. *The name comes from a parody of a hack known as Cyplix that Atari Age forum member Atari Charles had created. Atari Charles was using the money from sold hack cartridges to buy forum member Kepone a DVD drive for his computerAtari Age private message from the author.. Another bottom of the screen shooter hack made with the "S. I. Plix" name included S. I. Plix 3. Links Download ROM References Category:Atari 2600 BOTSS Category:Hacked BOTSS Category:Freeware BOTSS Category:Games